Unexpected
by AliciaMarieL
Summary: Voldemort has a plan, but he underestimates the strength of love. Rated M. AU. Non-canon deaths and non canon survivals. DH based- May 2nd, 1998!
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own HP! Also, I know I wrote a story like this. I just want to redo it and change things.  
_**_**Below, everything between the - lines are happening at the same instant.**_

Voldemort stood, facing the school. As he watched the protective shield appear, he turned to the Death Eaters.

"They believe they've outsmarted us. We need Potter, and they know we know he is there." Voldemort said. "We need to eliminate their forces."

"We need to break their protection, then-?" Bellatrix asked.

"No, that will lead to a battle. We want more of them to die instantly. That will not eliminate enough of the forces fast enough. And we don't want to lose any of our numbers." Voldemort said.

"My Lord, what do you suggest we do?" Lucius asked.

"We will all train our wands on the shield. We will use the spell twice. The first time, the shield they have will fall. The second time, it will destroy the majority of  
Hogwarts and if that goes as planned, killing a majority of the Order and anyone fighting against me." Voldemort said. "You all know the spell."

* * *

"You need to go back to the Room of Requirement, you know." Tonks said. "Your parents want you safe-"

"I'm old enough to fight! Come on, you know the thrill of fighting!" Ginny said.

"Ginny, it'll get dangerous-"

"You used to be fun. I don't like your maternal ways."

"Ginny, I'm just saying. Your parents want you safe. They want all their children safe, but you're the only one underage now and they can't exactly control the others."

Ginny turned and looked at Tonks. "Tonks, you're the only one who understands. They all tried to stop you from fighting at the wedding and moving Harry, but you did it anyway!"

"That was a different story-"

"No, it wasn't! They wanted you to hide from the war because they wanted the baby safe. My parents want me to hide from the war and fighting because I am the baby to them. Tonks, please don't make me go back there. I want to be a part of this!"

Tonks sighed. "I hate doing this. After all your mother has done for me..." She said. "You stay with me, deal? We'll keep to the less violent places."

"But-"

"No back talking."

* * *

"Are the protection charms strong enough?" Sprout asked.

"They won't hold forever, but they'll help us for now." Flitwick said. "We just don't know how long it'll be."

"There's still too many students around." Minerva said. "I know they're overage and they can fight by own choice, but I just don't like this. We are the teachers, we're the adults! We should be the only ones fighting."

"You know the children won't listen." Molly said. "They'll fight anyway."

"We have enough strength on our side to hopefully stop too much fighting." Slughorn said. "We have potions that can do damage, we have dangerous plants-"

"They're Death Eaters." Minerva said.

"That may be so, but have you tried fending off hateful plants?" Slughorn asked.

* * *

"You think it'll work?" Dean asked.

"If it's anything like my Potion assignments." Seamus said.

"As soon as we see one of them cross the bridge, right?" Dean asked.

Seamus nodded.

It was quiet for a few moments.

"Think it'll be a big battle?" Neville asked.

"Most likely. Death Eaters love to over react." Dean smirked.

"I'm going to love their faces when they think they can overpower all of us." Seamus said.

* * *

The ground under Hogwarts rumbled slightly. The rumbling got worse, and many people approached windows or entrances to see if the Death Eaters were approaching.

There was a large ripple approaching Hogwarts. It collided with the shield, and exploded violently. Seconds later, another ripple passed over the Hogwarts grounds, destroying the boathouse and throwing small trees.

It exploded against the first walls of Hogwarts, the ripple becoming stronger as it moved. Loud explosions rang through the air, toppling walls of Hogwarts and destroying anything in its path.

Within minutes, barely anything remained of Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I don't own HP! Also, I know I wrote a story like this. I just want to redo it and change things.  
I also changed Voldy's speech haha_**

There were shocked cries. People were calling for others, people calling for help...

Those who suffered minor injuries were working on moving the rubble of the Great Hall to make room to care for the terribly injured. Madame Pomfrey was already rushing around, healing any cuts or wounds she could.

It took an hour, but soon, the Great Hall was safe enough to bring any dead or injured. As the search began, it seemed the dead kept piling up.

* * *

Arthur felt the weight of the debris becoming lighter, and then it was gone. He was dazed and he could feel hands on him and someone's voice in his ear.

"Dad? Can you hear me?" Bill's voice finally became clear.

"Bill?"

"Can you walk? Where are you injured?"

"I'm just a little sore. Help me up." Arthur said. Bill helped him to his feet and he looked around in shock.

"Who was in this area with you?" Bill asked. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'll be fine, Bill. There were a few students. The twins were here-"

"We're okay." George said, approaching them.

"We just had to help some students." Fred said.

Bill grabbed them in a hug. "Thank Merlin. I haven't seen any one else. They've set up the Great Hall as an area for the injured. It's so hard to tell who's unaccounted for, we didn't have an idea who was at Hogwarts in the first place."

"Ginny." Arthur said. "She left the Room of Requirement, remember? After Molly tried to tell her to stay?"

Bill nodded. "We don't know where she went after that. All we know was she was with Tonks."

"Is Molly okay?" Arthur said.

"She's in the Great Hall helping Madame Pomfrey." Bill said.

* * *

Molly surveyed what was left. "There's going to be some bad injuries. You don't have any Dittany, Poppy?"

"Everything in the Hospital is gone." Madame Pomfrey said. "I've contacted St Mungo's. I've asked for Healers, potions, anything."

"We won't get much. They all listen to You-Know-Who." Molly said. "Oh Merlin, they were all just children. Why would You-Know-Who do such a thing?"

"If they attack now, we're done." Minerva said. "Most of the Order still hasn't been seen."

_"I speak straight to Potter. I give you one more hour to meet me in the Forbidden Forest or Hogwarts will be struck again. Many of your friends are already dead. Those who are not, will be. One hour, Potter. Don't let others die while you hide."_

* * *

There was crunching of glass as they walked.

"Harry, are you crazy?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, this has to end." Harry said.

"But, Harry-!"

"Hermione, Ron, just kill the snake. Okay?" Harry asked.

"Harry, this is insane-" Ron said.

"Just kill the snake." Harry said. "We don't need any more people to die. Everything will work out, you'll see."

Hermione and Ron watched Harry leave.

As Harry disappeared into the darkness, they turned and walked toward the Great Hall.

* * *

It was nearing dawn and Madame Pomfrey was still working her way through the crowd and gathering names from everyone of people they hadn't seen since the attack.

The Weasleys, Hermione and Remus had all grouped together. Ginny, Charlie, Tonks and Fleur still hadn't been found. The fear for what Harry had done also gripped everyone.

Minerva was sitting off to the side at what was left of a table, working on what parts of the castle still needed to be searched and which parts to fix immediately. Kingsley and a few other older students were working on restoring one of the walls.

"I can't just stand around here while they figure out who should look where. I need to find Dora." Remus said. "She could be terribly injured-"

"Remus, we all want our loved ones found-" Molly said.

"We can try finding Ginny, too. And Fleur. And Charlie. Bill, Fred, George, you can help-"

"It's not a bad idea, Mum." Bill said.

"We could all help." Hermione offered.

"I can't stop you, obviously." Molly said. "I'll let Poppy know if she asks."

Remus left quickly, the others following. Bill, the twins, Arthur, Ron and Hermione had decided to come and help. Remus walked towards where Tonks said she would be.


End file.
